Dεsiяε oƒ Dяεaм
by GirlGryffindor
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.Primera La magia si existe. Segunda. Era una joven común & corriente, hasta el día en que me adentre al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter & tercera. Cambiaria trasticamente su destino
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>All my life is changing every day in every possible way in all my dreams it's never quite as it seems never quite as it seems i know i've felt like this before but now i'm feeling it even more because it came from you<em>

Cranberries - Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**D R E A M S  
>Sueños<p>

* * *

><p>Tengo un sueño, un solo sueño. Seguir soñando. Soñar con la libertad, soñar con la fantasía, soñar con la verdadera aventura y ojalá ya no tuviera necesidad de soñarlas<p>

Por desear, se desea el mismo cielo, por desear, hasta la eterna libertad, pero si no luchas por tus sueños ¿Para qué desear? Por esa misma razón yo seguiré soñando hasta convertir mis sueños en realidad

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	2. Desire

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'll be dreaming my dreams with you and there's no other place. That i'd lay down my face I'll be dreaming my dreams with you<em>  
><em>...<br>_Cranberries - Dreaming my dreams

* * *

><p><strong>.1<br>**D E S I R E  
>Deseo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry e dirigió a la salida de la estación, con Hedwig dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente seria mucho mejor que el anterior…<em>

Sonreí cálidamente. Cerré entre mis manos mí libro de _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_. Me había tomado toda la mañana, tarde y noche para terminar la novela. La sensación de logro & armonía que tan a menudo adquiría en la lectura me hacia sentirme plena. Amaba leer, amaba la magia al igual que esta gran saga.

Suspire con satisfacción mientras colocaba mí libro en el estante junto a sus hermanos. Contemple cuidadosamente la serie de colores que ocupaban un lugar en la biblioteca del Orfanato de Oxford.

Mi mente empezó a vagar entre mis viejos recuerdos de mi niñez. Cuando por primera vez conocí el mundo mágico. Lo recordaba muy bien, era como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

Era la noche de mí duodécimo cumpleaños; Una noche de un frío invierno, el día de la noche buena. La Directora del Orfanato me había regalo el libro, algo que no me negué aceptar, me gustaba mucho leer. & Desde el momento en que pase la página, me encontré completamente absorbida en el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter pero sobretodo me sentía tan identificada con el.

Había crecido junto al _Trío de oro_. Compartieron sus altos & bajos, seguido de sus aventuras & luchando con el corazón junto a ellos. Había llegado a amar a los profesores (con la excepción quizás de unos pocos) a cada personaje, & sin olvidar el majestuoso castillo; Hogwarts.

Mirando aun la colección completa, sentía una gran sensación de pérdida. A pesar de que no era real, sólo ficción, sólo un libro, no podía dejar de llorar al final de mí amada serie. Llorar por algo que había sido una parte tan importante de mí vida, pero sobretodo pasar muchos con un sueño, deseando poder pertenecer en el mundo de los magos.

_¿Pero a quien engaño? _Eso nunca iba ocurrir, aunque nada se perdía con soñar.

Me aleje de mis amados libros y me acerque con paso delicado hacia la gran ventana de la biblioteca, recorrí las cortinas por los dos lados. Me quede sin aliento. Estaba asombrada ante el gran número de estrellas que decoraban el horizonte. Era hermoso, a diferencia de las últimas veces, esto nunca lo había visto antes.

& sin previo aviso, una estrella fugaz empezó a cruzar el cielo, iluminando la noche & haciendo hincapié en cada estrella. Sola había una cosa por hacer.

& solamente esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	3. Illusion

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>La sensación de ser libres con todos tus sueños, ser fuerte sin tener que destruir. Diferencia social, preferencial sexual es humano en todo momento. Miedo para acepta que al llegar al final todos somos igual por dentro<em>.

…

Kabah - Una ilusión

* * *

><p><strong>.2<br>**I L L U S I ON  
>Ilusión<p>

* * *

><p><em>Caía por el aire como un meteorito. El viento oponía resistencia, tratando en vano de combatir la inexorable gravedad, empujándome &amp; voleándome en espirales como si fuera un cohete que se precipitaba contra el suelo.<em>

_Miedo. Mí corazón latía con miedo. _

_No sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Solamente era consciente de que mi corazón temblaba de miedo. No lo comprendía. No podía._

_Un fuerte eco resonó en mi cabeza cuando atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba extremadamente helada._

_¿Cómo fue que había llegado en aquel extraño acontecimiento?_

_Mi cuerpo bajaba hacia las profundidades de aguas gélidas & negras. Me sentía tan desorientada, tan rara._

_¿Qué era lo que en verdad pasaba?_

_Sentí como las olas se disputaban mi cuerpo, tirando de él como si estuviera decidida a partirlo en dos para compartir un agradable botín._

_¿Qué significaba todo esto?_

_Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas direcciones; no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba. La gravedad era omnipotente cuando competía con el aire, luchaba por guardar el aliento en mi interior, por mantener los labios sellados para no dejar escapar mi última provisión._

_¿Acaso esto era un sueño?_

_El frio del agua me estaba entumeciendo piernas y brazos. Ya no notaba las bofetadas de la corriente. Ahora sentía más bien una especie de vértigo mientras giraba indefensa dentro de las frías tinieblas._

_¿O una pesadilla?_

_Fue el momento en que ya no pude más. El aire escapó de mis ardientes pulmones & salió de mi boca en una nube de burbujas plateadas. El agua inundo mi garganta, me asfixiaba, me quemaba. Me ahogaba hacia las oscuras profundidades, hacia el hecho del extraño océano._

_— Solo es cuestión de tiempo para despertar de este sueño— Fue mi ultimo pensamiento_

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>Realmente cuando baja la marea. Por puro instinto de conservación. Intenta cauterizar cada huella. Que deja atrás el paso del amor. Realmente cuando baja la marea. Mostrando la estructura del dolor. Activa un mecanismo de defensa para que no se ahoge el corazón Aire, me falta el aire<em>

…

RBD - Aire

* * *

><p><strong>.3<br>**A W E K E N I N G  
>Despertar<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba aterrada.<p>

Hubiera jurado que hacía un momento todo era un simple sueño, pero no era así ¡En verdad me estaba ahogando!

Estaba desorientada. Era completamente imposible de que no fuese un sueño. Debía serlo, que otra explicación lógica podría haber. Ninguna ¿O sí?

Podía sentir claramente como unas rocas se me clavaban en la espalda; una fuerza me empujaba contra ellas rítmicamente, haciendo que expulsara el agua de los pulmones. Le eché a borbotones por la boca & la nariz. La sal me quemaba los pulmones & tenía la garganta tan llena de líquido que me resultaba imposible respirar; además las rocas me herían la espalda.

El miedo se hacía cada vez más grande. Definitivamente no era un sueño.

No veía más que agua por todos lados, ya que me llegaba hasta el rostro.

— ¡Respira! — Me ordenó con angustia una voz _¿Quién era? _Pues sea quien sea me estaba salvando.

Pero resultaba difícil obedecer. La catarata de mi boca no se detenía bastante para permitirme tomar aire. El agua negra & helada me llenaba el pecho, me quemaba.

Una roca volvió a golpearme en la espalda, justo entre los omóplatos, & otro borbotón de agua me llenó la garganta al salir de los pulmones.

— ¡Respira, vamos! — Me suplico la voz.

Unos puntos negros, que se iban agrandando cada vez más me salpicaban la visión & bloqueaban la luz. Nuevamente una roca me golpeó. No estaba tan fría como las anteriores; de hecho, la sentía caliente contra mi piel. Me di cuenta de que era una enorme mano que intentaba expulsar el agua de mis pulmones. La cabeza me daba vueltas y los puntos cubrían todo.

_¿Acaso me estaba muriendo?_

El terror me estrangulo el corazón. Esto era lo peor que me había pasado en mi corta vida. Morir en un lugar en donde no conocía peros sobretodo un lugar al que llegue por…sucesos completamente inexplicables.

Lo veía todo oscuro. El ruido del agua turbia se desvanecía en la negrura & terminó convirtiéndose en un susurro monótono que sonaba como si surgiera del interior de mis oídos.

— ¿Puedes oírme? — Preguntó la misma voz aún tensa. Toda mi cabeza se mecía & balanceaba vertiginosamente, como si su interior se hubiera acompasado al ritmo del agua encrespada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? — Preguntó alguien. La voz que no pertenecía a la anterior me chocó & crispó suficiente para permitirme aclarar mi mente un poco más.

Me di cuenta de que yacía inerte. La corriente ya no me arrastraba, los tirones solo existían dentro de mi cabeza. Las superficie sobre la que me encontraba era plana e inmóvil.

— No sé — Contestó la voz anterior. Su voz sonaba muy cerca, me apartaba el cabello mojado de mis mejillas — ¿Unos cuantos minutos? No me tomó mucho traerla hasta aquí. —

El aire salía & entraba nuevamente de mis pulmones. Tenía las vías respiratorias en carne viva, como si las hubiera frotado contra el duro concreto, así que cada aliento me quemaba, pero todavía respiraba. También estaba helada. Miles de punzantes gotas congeladas me pinchaban la cara & los brazos, haciendo que el frio fuera aun peor.

— Vuelve a respirar; saldrá de esta. De todos modos no podemos dejar que se enfrié, no me gusta el color que esta tomando. Debemos llevarla a la enfermería —

Intenté abrir los ojos. Me tomo casi un minuto, pero pude ver las oscuras nubes de color gris que dejaban caer una lluvia helada sobre mí. & ya no supe nada más de mí.

Solo era consiente de un solo cosa: Había despertado en un nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo ha borrado todo en mi corazón. Cada recuerdo que dejó el desamor. Me crecen . las alas desde la raíz. Porque creo ciegamente en ti No hay nada que me pueda vencer. <em>Si te tengo detrás de la piel. Me vas llenando de luz. Que va creciendo hacia el sur <em>_

…

RBD - Otro día que va

* * *

><p><strong>.4<br>**H O G W A R T S  
>Hogwarts<p>

* * *

><p>Mí cabeza me daba vueltas.<p>

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero lo suficiente para saber que mí cuerpo se encontraba completamente rígido pero caliente. Mis pulmones me dolían de un modo que llegaba ser molesto respirar & con cada bocado de aire que daba, la garganta me ardía cada vez más.

Mí cuerpo quería quedarse ahí, relajado & no moverse nunca. Pero no podía darme ese lujo, tenía que averiguar en donde diablos me encontraba.

Entreabrí mis ojos con cierto pesar. Sentía algo inusual entre mis piernas, estaba desorientada de eso no había ninguna duda pero aun así podía detectar situaciones un poco extrañas, como el que ahora notaba. Me sentía tan debilitada que ni siquiera podía levantar mis propios parpados pero eso no me detuvo para continuar con mi tarea.

Mi visión era de lo peor, no visualizaba figura alguna, solo una gran luz demasiado luminosa para mi gusto &… una extraña mancha negra moviendo de un lado a otro. Me talle los ojos, con la esperanza de mejorar mi estado. Me tomó minutos poder abrió mis ojos con claridad. Dejé que mi visión se acostumbrará a la repentina imagen sin sentido.

Pero lo que vi a continuación, no tenía explicación.

Olvidándome por completo de mi garganta ardiente solté un fuerte grito que resonó en aquel lugar en donde yacía. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, lo juro, pero lo que miraba mis ojos era…imposible, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Seguí gritando & automáticamente mis gritos fueron acompañados por otros mismos.

Un ser diminuto se encontraba entre mis piernas. Tenía grandes ojos (como el tamaño de una pelota de billar) de color verde oscuro, una larga nariz & unas orejas ganchudas & pequeñas. & sin olvidar que era demasiado delgado, bueno mejor dicho puro hueso. Intente retroceder pero lo único que logre fue estamparme con una pared fría & dura.

Me lleve una mano directamente a mi garganta, el hecho de haber gritado fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, posiblemente perdí mi voz. Mí garganta ardía horrores & mi cuerpo me dolían aun mas debido a ese golpe, mientras tanto…ese extraño ser temblaba de arriba abajo. & sin haberlo previsto desapareció delante de mi ¡Desapareció! Esto tenía que ser un chiste.

— "Debo…Debo de esta soñando" — Negando repetidas veces mi cabeza. Detuve mis movimientos energéticos con ambas manos. — "Debe ser un sueño, eso no pudo haber ocurrido o… ¿Si?" —. Levante mi mirada hacia el frente, mirando por todas direcciones ¿Dónde estaba? No era un lugar familiar para mí. Definitivamente no lo era. Era una gran habitación llena de camas con sabanas blancas de hilo & pantallas de aislamiento.

Trague saliva, el lugar se podría comparar con una sala de hospital pero le faltaba demasiado para serlo. Sin perder tiempo baje de la cama en la que me encontraba. Mis pies desnudos tocaron el frio suelo de piedra. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser, pero no podía entretenerme, tenía que…averiguar en donde me encontraba. Corrí como pude, aun sentía agarrotados mis músculos, pero no era el momento de descansar, ya había descansado suficiente. Me dirigí en dirección a una gran puerta de manera, estaba apunto de empujar la puerta pero unas voces peculiares me detuvieron…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó una voz calmada.

— Se encuentra bien. Solamente tiene irritadas sus vías respiratorias pero se recuperara pronto Profesor…aunque con respecto a su llegada — Pausó —- Nunca pensé que algo así podía llegar a suceder. Es…

— Sorprendente & enigmático a la vez —

— Es un milagro de que Hagrid la salvara…— Mi corazón se sacudió. ¿Hagrid? ¿Qué Hagrid? Había escuchado bien, acaso se refiere a….no, no podía ser posible — Sin olvidar el hecho del peligro que estaba dispuesta a correr con esos Dementores rondando por aquí —

— Nada bueno hubiera salido. De eso estoy seguro. Pero lo importante es que la encontramos nosotros, & de cómo allá llegado tengo muchas repuestas pero tan incierta como otra.

_Dementores. _Dijo claramente _Dementores. _Esto tiene que ser una broma_. _Fuera lo que fuera me estaba asustando & mucho… & sin que yo pudiera reaccionar las puertas se abrieron par en par.

Podía verlos con claridad & ellos a mí. Casi se me va el alma. No podía ser cierto.

Enfrente mía tenia la misma descripción de unos de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico; alto, delgado, & muy viejo, a juzgar por su barba & cabello plateados, tan largos que podían meterse por su cinturón. Vestía largas ropas, una capa púrpura que barría el suelo. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes, & tintineaban tras sus gafas de media luna, & su nariz era muy larga & torcida, como si se hubiese roto por lo menos en dos ocasiones.

Era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore & ¡Me esta sonriendo! Mi mente comenzaba a tener un gran shock conmocionar & no solo eso. Sentí mi cara arder, me estaba sonrojado

Mire al otro lado. Mi mirada se topo con una mujer de avanzada edad, de segura lo otra persona era la Srta. Pomfrey. La enfermera del castillo.

— ¿D-Dónde… D-Donde estoy? " No podía ser verdad"— Tartamudeé. Mi voz sonó como la de una fumadora compulsiva. Intenté aclararme la garganta & entonces hice un gesto de dolor. Era como clavarme un cuchillo en mis cuerdas vocales.. — "Dios debo estar soñando. De seguro es un sueño. Solo un sueño, uno muy bueno, no puedo estar en Hogwarts. No puedo estarlo" —Pensé con los nervios de punta.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre afuera de la cama? ¡Vuelva allá en este instante, no debería estar levantada! ¡¿Qué espera? ¡Anda, anda jovencita!

— Pero…Pero…— No podía pronunciar palabras alguna. Sin poder decirlas termine nuevamente a la cama.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó a la "Srta. Pomfrey" al ver mi estado — ¿Te duele algo?

— S-Solo…la ga-garganta — Murmuré — D-Disculpe ¿Donde estoy? —.

— Estas en Hogwarts. El colegio de magia & hechicería —.

— "En Hogwarts. Oh Dios mío ¡Estoy en Hogwarts! Entonces…. ¡Dios! —. Mi mente no podía procesar correctamente las palabras de una persona que…creía ficticia, pero ahora…Dios. No podía ser posible pero… ¡¿Cómo, como pudo pasar esto?

Mi sueño se había hecho realidad & ahora estaba en el mundo que siempre desea estar, todo parecía tan irreal pero estaba ocurriendo, lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. No era un sueño.

— Mi nombre es Albus Pecial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore & Director de este colegio & la que esta a mi lado es la Srta. Pomfrey enfermera de este colegio — Habló una voz tranquila acompañado con un sonrisa.

— ¿Dis…Disculpe? — Dije incrédula. — Dijo…Dum-Dum…Dumbledore —. Dios mío.

— Srta. ¿En verdad se siente bien? — Cuestiona la Srta, Pomfrey.

— S-Si ¿Por…Por que la pregunta?—.

— Se ve muy pálida, tendrá que descansar & mucho —.

— Esto no es un sueño verdad…—. Solté de repente.

— ¿Un sueño? — Repitió la enfermera sin entender.

— ¿Por qué crees que esto es un sueño? — Preguntó el mago más poderoso del Universo J.K. Rowling. & además me sonreía. Pero me miraba de una manera muy profunda que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

— Es…muy difícil de explicar —.

— Ya veo. Creo que te dejaremos descansar un poco más & cuando estés preparada, estaré para escucharte — Sonriendo sinceramente. — & solo para aclararte pequeña…Esto no es un sueño.

Por las barbas de Merlín ¡Estoy en el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	6. Reality

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hold still, all of my life, all of my time I don't wanna come back around tonight, and all that i need is serenity I don't wanna feel your new disease<em>

…

Breaking Benjamin - Natural Life

* * *

><p><strong>.5<br>**R E A L I T Y  
>Realidad<p>

* * *

><p>— ¡No! — Grite al ver como una de las personas mas especiales para mí se estaba por ir. No supe exactamente por que lo hice, si por miedo por estar sola o por que esto solo fuera un sueño &amp; al momento de despertar ya no lo viera más. — P-Perdón…quise decir, por favor no se valla. Necesito respuestas, al igual que usted. — Bajando apenada la mí mirada.<p>

El Profesor Dumbledore me miró con su fuerte mirada. Asintió en silencio mientras se cercaba a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿& bien? ¿Nos explicaras como fue que llegaste a Hogwarts jovencita?— Pregunto calmadamente Dumbledore. Trague saliva, Dumbledore podría ser el mago mas generoso de todos pero también intimidaba bastante ante un interrogatorio.

— B-Bueno…yo…— Comencé a decir con el par de ojos mirándome con suma atención. — Yo…—. Pero nada. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Mire al Profesor Dumbledore, a la Srta. Pomfrey. Un miedo empezó a resurgir en mi cuerpo. La respuesta que buscaba ante su pregunta no la sabía. Sabía quien era ellos, en que lugar me encontraba, en que universo estaba pero…no sabía como, no sabía nada. Mí mente intentaba recordar pero algo indescriptible me lo impedía. No recordaba en que lugar me encontraba antes de venir aquí, que era lo que había hecho antes de que me pasara algo así.

— N-N…No lo s-se — Tartamudee —. No recuerdo nada. — Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas ¡¿Cómo era posible esto?

— No recuerdas nada ¿Ni a tu familias, amigos? —. Preguntó sorprendida la enfermera del castillo.

— N-No…—. Gemí de desesperación.

— ¿&tu nombre mi niña? —. Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Perdón? —.

— M-Mi ¿Nombre? — Repetí. Mi nombre. Abrí la boca para responder pero mi mente se quedó en blanco otra vez. Dios ¡No recordaba mi nombre! — No…N-No lo se ¡No recuerdo nada! Se los juro yo…—.

— Calma pequeña, calma, tienes que tranquilizarte — Ordeno Dumbledore al ver mi estado en pánico.

— Pero…— Me calle al instante al ver su señal de no hablar.

— No te preocupes, te creo —.

— ¿E-Enserio? ¿Me cree señor? — Pregunte sorprendida. Después de todo, lo que me estaba pasando no lo crearía nadie, hasta yo aun no lo podría creer.

El Profesor asintió. — Posiblemente recibió un gran shock al caer desde esa altura Profesor, por esa razón no puede recordar nada — Sugirió la Srta. Pomfrey mirándome con pena.

— Sea como sea, ahora eres nuestra responsabilidad —. Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Disculpe? — Sin comprender.

— Lo que quiero decir es que…debido a las circunstancias de su situación. Somos los únicos que conoce —. Me quede sin habla. Él Profesor tenía razón.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haré? —.

— Por ahora, descansar. Hasta que este mejor hablaremos de tu situación pero no debes de que preocuparte nada malo te pasara, te doy mi palabra —.

Mire los profundos & claros ojos azules del mago mas poderoso. & sin que yo pudiera decir una palabra más, todo se volvió negro para mí.

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


	7. Identity

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personajes nuevos son míos.

**D****яε****a****м**** Of ****нopε**  
>Harry Potter [20010] FanFiction<p>

_D__яε__a__м__ Of __нopε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
><em>Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><em>My hands are broken, and time is going on and on, it goes forever. So I got high and lived all that life that I've taken all for granted.<br>_

…

Breaking Benjamin - You

* * *

><p><strong>.6<br>**I D E N T I T Y  
>Identidad<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nunca me había puesto a pensar en como sería el momento cumbre de la verdad, ni mucho menos me había puesto a pensar en que sería mucho más difícil de lo que en alguna vez imagine que sería. <em>

_¿Pero que iba a saber yo? _

_ Solamente fui consciente de una simple cosa: Cambiar completamente el destino, su destino. Pero ahora dudaba si en verdad podría llegar hacerlo, las cosas no había salido como yo había querido. No me había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Estaba en problemas._

_Y ahí estaba yo. Mirando fijamente el tembloroso cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew, él hombre que había traicionado a los padres del famoso Harry Potter. Él quien condeno a un hombre inocente por el horrible crimen de asesinar a doce Muggles inocentes.Él traidor se encogía en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos ante las atemorizantes figuras de Sirius Black __& __Remus Lupin, con sus varitas levantadas preparadas para matarlo._

_ Me mordió el labio. Quedaba muy poco tiempo, si seguía así todo lo que había planeado se iría por el desagüe._

_ Vivo, Sirius es libre. Muerto, la verdad muere con él. Eso lo tenía muy claro ¿Pero cuanto tiempo le tomaría Harry Potter saberlo? Ni hablar._

_Era ahora o nunca, pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra mío. _

[...]

Como si una mano despiadada atravesara mí cuerpo & con sus gélidos dedos apuñalara mi corazón, el miedo me envolvió. Me desperté abriendo completamente mis ojos con terror. Sentía las cálidas gotitas mínimas de sudor recorrido mi rostro.

Me levante con delicadeza, toque mi pecho, en donde mi corazón residía. Bombeaba a todo lo queda. Gire en ambas direcciones, izquierda a derecha, mire en donde estaba acostada; en la misma enfermería en la que había despertado. Seguía aquí, no había sido un sueño, era verdad pero…todo indicaba todo lo contrario, hasta la…pesadilla por la que había despertado pero era extraño, bueno, todo era inevitablemente extraño.

Era mi primera noche en Hogwarts ¡El lugar donde siempre desee estar! aunque nunca imagine que mi primera noche fuera en la enfermería, pero eso era lo de menos.

¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Sabía donde estaba, a las personas que cruzan esta gran saga ¿Cómo podía recordar algo así & no mi propio nombre? No tenía lógica alguna, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? En un universo que es completamente ficticio para todo el mundo o ¿Sera que sigo en el mismo universo & la magia si existe?

Abrace mis piernas. Esto era tan raro que daba un poco de miedo. & hablando de miedo, la forma en que había despertado no fue una de las mas satisfactorias, es más, no era para tanto sentir esa clase de…sentimiento pero pensándolo mejor el sueño fue confuso & demasiado. El sueño, lo que me estaba ocurriendo ¡Todo era confuso & extraño!

— ¿Qué voy hacer?...— Susurre entre mis rodillas. Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. Siempre anhele poder ver con mis propios ojos a un personaje de este grandioso universo, conocer el castillo, recorrer sus pasillos, decir un hechizo & lo más importante acompañar al trió de oro en sus fascinantes aventuras de vida o muerte pero…con el simple hecho de no saber una parte de mi misma me hacia sentir completamente sola. Era una desconocida.

Cálidas lágrimas resbalaban mis mejillas. Si estaba esta ocurriendo en verdad, no era lo que imagine. Seguí un poco mas con me leve lloriqueo pero algo particular hizo cesar mis sollozos. Era una sensación conocida, cuando presientes a alguien más en una cama. Una parte de ella, para ser más precisos, delante de mí, se hundió levemente el colchón. Lentamente levante la cabeza, con lágrimas evidentes en mi rostro & ahí estaba…la pequeña criatura que había visto.

De ojos como el tamaño de una pelota de billar, con una larga nariz & orejas ganchudas pero pequeñas ¿Esperen? ¡¿Era un Elfo Domestico? & lo era ¡Dios!

Encorvado pero estabas sin temblar me miraba con sus enormes ojos color oscuro. Yo no sabía que decir, estaba impresionada, después de todo era la primera criatura mágica que miraba &…nuestra primera impresión no fue muy buena.

— Eh…—. Vacile un poco. No sabía que decirle. — H-Hola —. El pequeño elfo seguí mirándome sin decir nada ¿Estaría enojado por haberlo asustado? Si era así tenía que deberle una disculpa. Estaba apunto de decirle algo pero cerré mí boca de repente. Para sorpresa mía me ofreció un Muffin de chocolate. Lo mire impresiona pero el seguí igual — Gracias…—. Tomándolo delicadamente & sin poder decir algo mas desapareció.

Me quede observando el Muffin & donde el pequeño elfo había desaparecido. Un sentimiento de culpa por haberlo asustado golpeo mi corazón. La próxima vez que lo volviera a ver le pediría una disculpa. Vi otra vez el pequeño pastelito, olía bien & a decir verdad mi estomago no tenía provisiones. Me lo acerque a la boca para darle una mordida pero el ruido de unas grandes & pesadas puertas me detuvieron.

— Me alegra que este levantada —. Exclamó la Srta. Pomfrey entrando por la gran entrada de la enfermería. Me limpie rápidamente algún rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro. No quería que me vieran en este estado — Dígame Srta. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se siente mareada? ¿Con malestar? ¿Le duele algo en particular? —. Cuestiono deteniéndose aun lado mío.

— No, en absoluto. Me encuentro bien pero…—.

— ¿Pero que?—. Queriendo que continuara.

— ¿Qué me ocurrió? Sentí que me desvanecí —. Recordando el incidente.

— El Profesor Dumbledore creyó que era lo más apropiado para usted. Empezaba alterarse —.

— ¡¿Me hechizo? — Pregunte incrédula.

— & con la mejor intención —. Indico. Me quede callada, en eso tenía razón. — Le recomiendo que se aliste rápido, el Profesor Dumbledore la esta esperando.

— ¿Esperando? ¿A mí? —. Sorprendida.

— Exacto. & como se encuentra en perfecto estado creo que no tendrá problema alguna. Como podrá ver aquí esta su ropa cuando la encontramos —. Señalándome el pequeño bulto que se encontraba aun lado de mí.

— Mi ropa…— Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía puesta una especie de pijama blanca. La tome con ambas manos. Me quede observándola con la esperanza de recordar algo.

— ¿Le es familiar algo? — Preguntó la enfermera con mi misma esperanza.

— No. — Respondí sencillamente. No recordaba nada. La Srta. Pomfrey asintió en silencio. — ¿Usted me llevara con el Profesor? — Cambiando de tema. La enfermera me miro a los ojos ante mi pregunta.

— Seré yo. — Dijo una tercera voz desde los lejos. Gire mi mirada a dirección a la entrada de la enfermería donde había provenido la voz & abrí los ojos como platos.

Entrando por las grandes puerta; una mujer de avanzada edad, con rostro severo, con una boca de labios finos & mirada penetrante. Ojos pequeños & brillantes, con gafas cuadras & grandes. Pelo negro, recogido con un moño. Alta & delgada. Poseía una capa verde esmeralda ¡Dios era la Profesora McGonagall!

— Soy la Profesora McGonagall. El Profesor Dumbledore me pidió el favor de llevarla hasta su despacho & eso hare — Mirándome fijamente. Si que era seria. — Le pido por favor que se cambie de inmediato, el Profesor la quiere ver. — & sin mas volvió en dirección a la entrada de la enfermería.

No tuvieron que decírmelo dos veces cuando ya me estaba despojando de esa pijama blanca & me vestia con mi verdadera ropa. Lo hice lo mas rápido que pude & salte de la cama con un _"Suerte"_ de parte de la Srta. Pomfrey. Le sonreí como agradecimiento & fui en dirección con la Profesora McGonagall que esperaba entre el marco de la puerta.

Cuando el Profesor Dumbledore anuncio que nunca soñaría con suponer que conocía los secretos de Hogwarts ¡Si que era verdad! El catillo era maravilloso, con tantos pasillos, escaleras era demasiado fácil perderse pero eso no le quitaba ni un poco lo maravilloso que era. Un cosquilleo recorría de un lado a otro mi cuerpo ¡Esto era increíble! ¡Estaba en Hogwarts! Mientras admiraba el castillo por completo la Profesora & yo seguimos caminando en silencio, me daba un…poco de intimidación decir algo así que solo me inmute apreciar el castillo.

Sin darme cuenta cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminado, doblamos una esquina & ella se paró enfrente de una gárgola de piedra grande & extremadamente fea. Era el Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore.

— ¡Budín de Chocolate! —. Dijo la Profesora. La gárgola de repente revivió & se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. La Profesora McGonagall subió lo que me dio entender que yo hiciera lo mismo. No lo pensé dos veces. Después de haberlo hecho la pared volvió a cerrarse tras de nosotras con un golpe sordo. Subiendo más & más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareada vi una reluciente puerta roble, con aldaba de bronce en forma de un grifo.

Dejando las escaleras de piedra, la Profesora llamó a la puerta. Esta abrió silenciosamente & entramos.

— Espera aquí —. Me ordenó la Profesora McGonagall dejándome sola.

Mire a mí alrededor ¡Era el mejor despacho que había visto en mi vida! Era como el libro lo describía; Era una bonita & espaciosa habitación circular, llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos. Había unos cuantos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, emitiendo pequeños soplidos de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores & directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos. También había un enorme escritorio de patas como garras, & colocado en un estante tras él, estaba un desgastado & andrajoso sombrero de mago. ¡El Sombrero Seleccionador!

Una tentación demasiado grande me impulsaba a colocármelo. Según recordaba, aclaraciones de la misma J.K. Rowling el Sombrero Seleccionador es ciertamente sincero. Posiblemente el pude ayudarme a recordar algo. Dudé, eche un cauteloso vistazo a los magos & brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo, solo serían una preguntas además de que Harry Potter una vez lo había hecho.

Me acerque sigilosamente al escritorio, cogí el sombrero del estante pero se me caían sobre los ojos, era demasiado grande. Espere pero no pasó nada, pero me había precipitado con las cosas, una sutil voz me dijo en el oído:

— Sabía que algún día te volvería ver — Dijo la vocecita. Me sentí incomoda ¿Qué quiso decir?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Volverme a ver? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Cuestione ante sus extrañas palabras.

— Calma jovencita. Con el tiempo lo sabrás —. Contestó sutilmente — Por ahora tienes cosas más importantes que pensar ¿No es así?

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Lamentablemente eso no esta en mis manos. Tendrás que resolverlo tú misma…—.

— Pero…—.

— Solo te diré que eres más especial de lo que tú crees…—.

— ¿Especial? ¿Que signi…?—.

— ¡¿Pero que crees que esta haciendo jovencita? — El llamado de atención de la Profesiora McGonagall me estremeció totalmente. Ágilmente me quite el sobrero de la punta dejándolo nuevamente en el escritorio. — Y-Yo solo quería…saber si el podía ayudarme — Con voz débil. La severidad del rostro de la Profesora se suavizo un poco.

— El profesor quiere verte. —. & sin mas que decir me salió por la puerta por donde habíamos entrado. Trague saliva, si que me había dado un buen susto. Me dirigí directo a la puerta del despacho del Profesor pero un ruido de arcadas detuvo mi pasó ¡Era Fawkes!

— Veo que ya llegaste — Con su sonrisa cálida — Criaturas fascinantes no crees, su nombre es Fawkes —. Al ver mi expresión ante la bella ave.

— Si es muy hermoso… ¿Puedo? — Estirando un poco mi mano para acariciarlo.

— Por supuesto, creo que le agradas — Contestó mientras se ponía al lado mío.

Estire mi mano, era algo tan suave cuando toque la pequeña criaturita & empezaba a acariciarlo, hizo un sonido dulce ante la caricia que le hice.

— Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba su sonido ante la caricia de un extraño — Con una sonrisa & sentándose al mismo tiempo en su silla de respaldo alto detrás de su escritorio — Bueno, como podrás darte cuenta…tenemos mucho de que platicar…— Me moví incomoda en donde me encontraba, escuchar la seriedad de alguien como Dumbledore ponía los pelos de puntas.

— L-Lose… ¿Sabe lo que me…ocurrió? — Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Lamentablemente no. Nunca había presenciado algo como esto & nunca pensé que pudiera suceder. Un hecho realmente interesante. — Esto iba ser muy complicado. — Me comento la Profesora McGonagall que sigues sin recordad nada—.

— Así es señor. Me siento una desconocida. No se como pudo pasarme esto — Con completa sinceridad. — Es posible que… ¿Con un hechizo pueda recuperar mi memoria? Posiblemente así pueda recordar &…—.

— Lamentablemente…no funciono —. Fruncí el ceño.

— Entonces…ustedes ¿Lo intentaron? — Pregunte sorprendida ante la revelación del Dumbledore. El Profesor asintió.

— Pero al parecer una magia muy fuerte nos impido que pudiéramos adentrarnos a tu mente — Explico mirándome con sus ojos azul cielo.

— ¿Magia? ¿Cómo es posible eso? — No entendía. Como es posible que no recuerde nada debido a magia.

— ¿Tampoco lo recuerda?

— Recordar ¿Qué? Profesor—.

— Usted pose magia. Es una bruja —. Contestó tranquilamente el Profesor.

Me quede helada. Había dicho bien, magia ¡Yo era una bruja! No podía creerlo. — Eso…eso no puede ser verdad Profesor yo…nunca en mi vida eh hecho un hechizo, es mas ¡No tengo mi propia varita! Así que no puede ser cierto—. Yo era una...muggle.

— Pero lo es. Usted es una bruja Srta. Lo ah demostrando al atravesar el campo de protección del castillo, al poseer una magia protegiendo sus mas remotos recuerdos & lo mas importante, esta aquí en este colegio —. Sentención suavemente.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían ¡Era una bruja! ¡Una bruja! ¡Dios mío! Una alegría demasiado grande hizo explotar mi corazón ¡Era una bruja! Que mas podía desear, unos de mis sueños mas locos se había hecho realidad pero…

— ¿Pero que voy hacer Profesor? —. Regresando a mí realidad.

— ¿A que se refiere Srta.? — Pregunto Dumbledore sin entender.

— No se quien soy, no tengo nombre, dinero, familia, no se nada de la magia ¿Qué hare? — Con suma preocupación—.

— Eso es en lo último que deberás preocuparte —.

— ¿Disculpe? — No entendía a lo que se refería el Prof. Dumbledore.

— No tienes por que preocuparte. Ya lo tenemos resuelto. Te quedaras aquí, en Hogwarts, cursaras el nuevo año escolar —.

— ¿C-C…ursar el año? — Pregunte incrédula. El Prof. Dumbledore me miro con su profunda mirada. — Merlín…Pero…—.

— Bienvenida a Hogwarts….Stra. Dumbledore…—.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo me había dicho?

— ¿C-Como dijo Sr.?

— Dumbledore…—. Dijo otra vez con una sonrisa. — Me tome la libertad de darle un nuevo nombre, ante su grandiosa aparición desde los cielos, ahora en adelante se llamara Cielo Celeste Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p> 


End file.
